


De Chef

by Migliaccio



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Everyone Is Gay, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migliaccio/pseuds/Migliaccio
Summary: 一位成功的美妆造型师和他的大厨的故事。
Relationships: Mousa Dembélé/Jan Vertonghen, Toby Alderweireld/Thomas Vermaelen





	De Chef

**Author's Note:**

> 和家庭医生是同一个AU，全员homo

登贝莱走之前说：“我们在客厅里堆着的杂物太多了。”

为了这句话，为了“我们”这个词，维尔通亨牺牲了自己整个宝贵的周六来彻底收拾客厅。倒也不能说他完全牺牲了周六，因为他中午还花了点时间给自己做了个头发。他把几个没有开封的纸箱拆开，日用品放进储藏室，新季度的化妆品试用摆进他自己的工作间，三口小铜锅则留着包装盒一起堆去厨房。登贝莱会负责将厨房收拾得整整齐齐，他在自己家也是这样，从来不允许维尔通亨自作主张去动他那些价格不菲的锅。“扬，扬。”他总是动作温柔将维尔通亨伸过去的手按回去，同时像哄小孩儿似地拍他的肩膀，“去沙发上坐着，别进来，好吗？”

维尔通亨这样想着，想了个办法调换了沙发、书柜和置物架的朝向，让他能在沙发上坐着的同时看到站在厨房岛周围的登贝莱。这下即使他把维尔通亨驱逐去客厅，维尔通亨也可以大摇大摆地欣赏他待在自己的厨房里的模样了。毫无疑问，这样的动静对于一个暂时的住客而言未免有些太大了，但是维尔通亨打定主意的事情从来没什么人能阻止他，登贝莱自己也不能。维尔通亨吸干净了地毯，换上了在储藏室里闲置了两个月的新沙发套，下午又出去买了几个新的杂物箱和靠垫，最后一整个晚上，他都坐在沙发上，一边放着环法自行车赛的录播，一边把那些从书架上拿下来的零碎小东西分类，放进它们该在的地方。

这其中需要特别提到的是，他在一个藤编篮子里发现了登贝莱自己家的钥匙。他们俩之前找这串钥匙找了一会儿，但是后来登贝莱同意在维尔通亨家小住两周，他们也就暂时忘掉了这件事。维尔通亨撅了撅嘴唇，特意将它放在自己新买的钥匙碗的顶盖上边。他就是故意想让登贝莱自己看到它，然后他才能看到登贝莱的反应。就像他存心邀请登贝莱住在他家，存心教唆他把订购的新锅寄到自己家里一样，他想方设法试探登贝莱对于这种事情的回应。

这个心思维尔通亨不会让任何人知道，他一直表现得十分淡定自在，所以应该也确实没有人知道。不过话说回来，关心这件事的人也不多，基本上谁都以为他们早就在一起了。至少维尔马伦律师在第一次正式地作为阿尔德韦雷尔德的男朋友和大家见面的时候，对他和登贝莱并不是恋爱关系的事实毫无掩饰地表达了震惊。

“你们试着让我相信，”他趁着维尔通亨离开桌子的空隙对托比说，“两个都喜欢男人的家伙，从小认识，到现在仍然粘在一起，还没有各自的长期伴侣，”他捂着嘴让自己的声音轻一些，“从来没有睡过？”

托比眨眨眼睛，露出一个小且狡猾的微笑：“你真的这么相信吗？”

维尔通亨站在厨房里看着他们，一边将红酒倒进玻璃酒壶里，恨恨地用力地摇了几下。他看到维尔马伦将嘴唇贴到托比的耳边，不知道偷偷说了什么话，托比就抿起了嘴唇，笑得像个十八岁的傻姑娘。那天只有登贝莱不在，维尔通亨记得非常清楚，连库尔图瓦都来了，他和卢卡库坐在托比的另一边听默滕斯继续说登贝莱和维尔通亨，同样露出了一副对这个事实难以接受的表情。

“如果能让你感觉好点的话，”德布劳内走进了厨房，他大概不太乐意一直待在餐桌上。他看了看那壶被维尔通亨摇出一层小泡泡的红酒，耸了耸肩，把它拿了起来，“认识你们俩到现在，我也不太相信。”

应该说正是从那个晚上开始，维尔通亨认为自己必须干点儿什么。随后没过多久，他就成功让登贝莱每天从他家里出门去上班了。毕竟维尔通亨脑子很好，他有那么多小主意，再加上——或者说最重要的是，登贝莱本来大部分时候就都对他百依百顺。这种情况已经持续了数年，并且如果不出意外，还会这样继续下去。维尔通亨把最后一个相框摆好，站起身，双手扶着后腰想了一会儿，决定把刚刚放进工作室里的那些样品拿出来。维尔通亨的工作没有很多固定时间能够呆在家里，而且有登贝莱在家的时候，他只想无所事事地和他一起躺在沙发上边看Netflix边说废话，但是只有他一个人时，他就会忍不住开始给自己找些事情来做。

维尔通亨从来没有否认过自己对登贝莱有点图谋不轨的心思，每当他们被朋友们问到这个问题的时候，都是登贝莱出来为他们俩打圆场。这起初让维尔通亨有点不快，但很快也就消失了。前半部分是因为穆萨每次都一副非要把事情解释清楚的神情，而后半部分则是因为他心里十分明白，自己的感情并不是单方面的。他拆开那一堆亮晶晶的小盒，按照颜色在桌上摊成一列。登贝莱什么都不说，他总是什么都不说。但是谁能感觉不到维尔通亨对他有多重要呢？维尔通亨坚信登贝莱对自己有和自己对他类似的想法，也不能说有什么实质上的证据，但他就是知道。因为只有他见过登贝莱在厨房里一边擦拭那些锅和刀具一边和他调笑的模样，见过他在自己故意胡说八道时摇着头往他鼻尖上抹面粉的模样，也见过他深夜从餐厅回来的时候，面对维尔通亨胡乱做的奶汁烤菜露出笑容的模样。维尔通亨对世上的大部分事情都是非常有把握的。

这也是为什么维尔通亨挺享受被朋友们开他俩是一对的玩笑，他喜欢他们俩的名字被任何人念在一起。扬和穆萨，穆萨和扬。他的朋友们说这三个词已经说得无比连贯了，穆萨和扬今天来吗？扬和穆萨周末有什么计划？扬，穆萨圣诞节去哪儿了？穆萨，为什么扬没有和你一起？谁也不会不识趣地分别问他们俩在和谁睡，在和谁约会，周末有没有去酒吧猎艳。但是托比曾告诉过维尔通亨，“谁都知道你不愿意听到这种问题，扬。”他的语气非常柔和，那个时候正是他和维尔马伦确定关系的第二天，所以听起来甚至有点像是可怜维尔通亨似的，“我们都知道。”

所以也许大家确实是都心知肚明的。德布劳内也曾经说过，只要登贝莱大厨有机会给大家掌勺一顿周末早午餐，维尔通亨就会得意得像个当家的女主人，里里外外地对客人们炫耀他们家有多漂亮。天知道维尔通亨不仅仅是只想炫耀房子有多漂亮。登贝莱装修他那套顶层公寓时只留了一间卧室，“我也不需要更多。”他是这样说的。他打通了一些墙，造了一间巨大的阳光房，在里面种了好些随时可以摘来用的香草。天气好的时候，他们的朋友就坐在阳光房里的长条餐桌两边，夸赞登贝莱的房子和他的煎蛋卷与华夫饼，维尔通亨则会和大家强调前一晚穆萨准备食材到几点钟，早上什么时候就又起来忙碌，还记着让扬帮忙做他的招牌巧克力酱，以及谁的煎蛋卷要放青椒或蘑菇。大家赞美登贝莱的时候，维尔通亨就会微微翘着嘴唇，露出牙齿，比登贝莱自己看起来还要高兴，不过大家也已经都把这件事当做理所应当的了。因为穆萨和扬，他们说，扬和穆萨就是这个样子的，从来没有变过。

维尔通亨端详了一会儿自己胳膊上的这一排眼影试色，拿相机拍了照片，在笔记本上写了一通只有他自己能看得懂的评价，然后将那些颜色擦掉，在空中甩了甩胳膊。他看了看钟，已经快要十一点了。登贝莱一般在一两点左右才会到家，他在餐厅的厨房关闭之后，还会一直留到一切收拾妥当才离开。维尔通亨有时睡在登贝莱家的时候，他常常会躺在登贝莱的床上直接睡着，等到第二天一早，他才会发现登贝莱背对着他睡在床的另一侧。维尔通亨一边往他那边挤挤，一边在脑子里迷迷糊糊地抱怨，穆萨买的这张床即使是对两个像他们这种体格的成年男人来说也太大了。

在他自己家里就不会有这种烦恼，因为登贝莱和他压根不睡在一个房间里。维尔通亨甚至怀疑，登贝莱答应住在他家有一部分原因就是因为有客用套间。因为反过来说，登贝莱不可能完全不知道维尔通亨对他有什么想法。他不迎合，也不婉拒，因为他想顺其自然。维尔通亨对登贝莱的想法十拿九稳，他们已经在一起太久太久了，久到他都已经不记得两个人遇见时的场景，也不记得自己再对第二个人心动的感觉了。登贝莱不可能不和他有同样的顾虑：他们认识得太久了。他们知道对方在自己心目中有独一无二的位置，但是这真的是一个可以摆到爱情的天平上的位置吗？或许他们只是人要喝水，树要阳光，单纯地离开对方就活不下去呢？

登贝莱进门的时候是十二点整，他好像今天特意提早回来了一些。维尔通亨正坐在沙发上，把各种各样乱七八糟颜色的小瓶小盒一个个塞进收纳箱里。登贝莱先看到他身上沾了点化妆品颜色的白色T恤，随后注意到整个客厅的布置都变了，“怎么回事？”他笑着问，“如果你打算搬家具，为什么不等我在的时候一起？”

维尔通亨就知道他不会问“为什么”。他哗啦一下合上收纳箱，“这是我的客厅，”他看着登贝莱，脸上带着那种有点儿乖觉又有点儿骄傲的笑容，“我想怎么布置就怎么布置。还不错吧？”

登贝莱笑着摇了摇头。他走到厨房岛的时候，回头看了一眼维尔通亨，已经基本想到维尔通亨打的是什么主意了。这也算是“顺其自然”的一部分，他想，觉得自己心里有某个地方柔软极了。他很爱扬，这是他很久以前就接受了的事实，所以如果他们总有一天会走到这一步，他也已经做好了一切心理准备。维尔通亨绝大多数咋看起来只是为所欲为的小动作登贝莱都看在眼里，他知道扬心里在想什么，知道他是希望给他们俩更多一些时间，因为他知道扬也很爱他。

即使是登贝莱自己，有时候也会忍不住炫耀一下——炫耀一下自己有多了解扬。他不会像维尔通亨做得那么露骨，但他自己心里十分有数。因为他很早就知道了，从第一次听见维尔通亨无意中在朋友们面前说出“我的穆萨”时就知道了。他常常在两个人的时候故意这么说来和登贝莱开玩笑，但是他那天立刻飞快地、紧张地瞄了一眼登贝莱。这句话本身不代表什么意义，登贝莱也不会有多介怀，但这个眼神让他深深地记在了心里。他一直都知道维尔通亨有多爱他，但从那一瞬间开始，他知道扬已经在心里试探着是否能向他们之前有意无意避开的那个方向前进了。他考虑这件事也就只花了半秒钟的时间，“顺其自然。”他对自己说。他相信维尔通亨绝不会轻易放弃，而他和扬，他们不可能分开，他们总能找到一条能够两个人一起走下去的道路的。

登贝莱拆开那三个铜锅的包装盒，把它们一个个拿出来，放在厨房岛的软布上。他突然想起了什么，看向正在换电视频道的维尔通亨，“你吃饭了吗？”他说，“晚上吃了什么？”

维尔通亨还在盯着电视机，他在找之前他和登贝莱两个人一起看的那个电视剧。“我没有。”他说，“没事的，穆萨。快去洗澡吧，”他冲登贝莱坏笑着补充，“或者来这里和我一块儿躺着。”

“不行。”登贝莱温和又毫无转圜余地地回答，“我来煮点什么。”他非常自然地系上了围裙，“我今天才回去剪了些牛至叶和罗勒。意大利面？”

维尔通亨顿了顿，侧过头盯着他，歪歪脑袋，稍稍眯了眯眼睛：“我今天才找到你家的钥匙，穆萨。”他指了指那个钥匙碗，像是在强调他甚至还买了个钥匙碗。

“我有一把钥匙放在公寓管理处，忘记了吗？”登贝莱从他的包里拿出一小捆用塑胶袋封好的叶子，又弯下腰，从厨房岛下面拿那个巨大的玻璃盆。这个盆也是维尔通亨搬进公寓的时候一时兴起买的，一般只有登贝莱来的时候才能发挥一些也不是特别必要的作用。他仿佛什么都没感觉到似地冲着维尔通亨笑了笑，“番茄？”

维尔通亨撅了撅嘴唇，抬起下巴，张了张嘴，又什么都说不出。维尔通亨这种哑口无言的表情你可是很难见到的。他的脑子转得飞快，一路从“为什么，穆萨？”转到“咱们的孩子该上什么高中，穆萨？”他想得太快了，好在他的嘴问出来的仍然是一开始的问题：“为什么？”他问，维尔通亨的语气常常是这样的，他问一些他自己已经知道答案的问题，以一种他非常有把握的方式讲出来，“那你为什么还要住在我这儿，穆萨？”

登贝莱正在烧水，他的一只手撑在自己的屁股后面，另一只手撑着台面。他听得出维尔通亨这种语气，于是他抬起头：“你说呢？”确实是顺其自然，登贝莱想，他甚至连维尔通亨下一句话会说什么都知道。他的神情平静极了，他一点都没有觉得紧张，也没有觉得心跳加速，因为这段对话的出现就像人要喝水、树要阳光一样自然。就像他们拥有彼此那样自然。

维尔通亨一言不发地放下遥控器，站起来。他站在那里看了登贝莱一会儿，随后慢吞吞地走到厨房岛边上。登贝莱将一把意大利面放进热水里，他察觉到维尔通亨在盯着自己，让他有点儿不好意思直接看回去。这好像就是扬一直看他的眼神，但好像又有一点不一样。就像他刚刚回答时似乎也是平时和维尔通亨说话的语气，但好像也有一点不一样。

“穆萨。”扬喊了一声他的名字，一屁股坐在厨房岛边上的高脚凳上，腿一直伸到登贝莱脚下，作势要伸手戳他的肩膀，他的脸颊和耳朵都红红的，“你脸上笑什么？你这傻瓜。”

**END**

第二天早上，维尔通亨名正言顺地躺在自己家客房的床上，他们晚上确实除了抱抱之外什么都没有做，但抱抱本身似乎也意味着做了什么。这只是一张普通的双人床，所以他们俩贴得很近，维尔通亨的脑袋这一晚上就抵着登贝莱的肋骨。他缩在登贝莱身边，睡得心满意足。维尔通亨还特意没有设闹钟，你可以说他是特意忘记了，但是很凑巧，登贝莱也没有设。这是为什么呢？

“扬，扬。”登贝莱拍拍他的后颈，他的声音温柔极了，就像他昨天看到维尔通亨一脸理所当然地的神情坐在客房床上时一样，“让我起来。”

“不要。”维尔通亨把额头埋在他的腰上，两条胳膊牢牢地缠着登贝莱，他眼睛都没睁开，嘴里哼哼着说，“我起来前你想都别想。”

登贝莱又有什么办法呢？扬的脑袋贴着他的胳膊，他闭着眼睛，脸上却在笑。登贝莱拿维尔通亨一点儿办法都没有。他看了看手机的时间，将它又丢回了床头柜。顺其自然。他拿一只胳膊搂住扬的后背，拍了拍他，然后也闭上眼睛。

**Author's Note:**

> 维尔通亨的个人美妆品牌：SuperJan（不要再说了


End file.
